Our Date
by totallyloud
Summary: It was raining hard.Tsukushi was waiting. Tsukasa was late. What will happen? MxD I'm not good at summaries.. so just read it & review please.. ON HOLD.
1. You're late!

**a/n:** uhmmm… my first time…reviews please… tnx...Ü

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hana yori dango

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh..brr..W-w-where are --achoo!-- y-you?" Tsukushi shivered under the rain. She and Domyouji was supposed to meet there, at the Ebisu Garden Place for their date, but the almighty Domyouji was not there yet and to make it worse it was raining hard.

"Achoo!..W-why didn't I b-bring an umbrella..?" she hugged herself for warmth. She was sitting on where Domyouji waited when he first askedher out. She looked around. "W-w-here are y-y-you...Domyouji..?" she whispered before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Hey! Can't you go any faster?!?" Tsukasa yelled at his driver. He was late for his meeting with Tsukushi. 

"Sorry Domyouji-sama but due to the heavy rain it seems that there is a traffic, si.r" the driver informed him.

Tsukasa looked outside it was really raining heavily. He was getting worried for Tsukushi. He sighed infuriately and thought for a minute before he immediately got out of the car. "I'll go there myself." he muttered before rushing to their meeting place through that heavy rain.

* * *

When he got there he was already soaking wet from the rain. He instantly looked around for Tsukushi. He saw her lying unconsciously. "Shit." 

He rushed to her. "Makino! Oi! Makino, wake up!" he shook her.

Tsukushi faintly opened her eyelids. "H-hey y-you're l-late..." she whispered weakly.

"Are you crazy?! Why didn't you bring an umbrella or went to some place so you won't get wet?!" he scolded her.

"G-gomen. I f-forgot t-t-to bring an umbrella." she stuttered. "...and I d-didn't w-w-want to g-go t-t-to another place b-because y-y-you might get m-mad if you g-got here and I'm n-n-not here."

Tsukasa's eyes softened and he instantly hugged her tightly. "You baka, I will get madder if you got sick because of it." he whispered. He noticed that she was shivering and breathing heavily.

"Hey are you sick?" he checked her temperature. "You're burning! C'mon! Let's get you home!." he helped her stand up and wrapped his arms around her for warmth. He couldn't give her his jacket because it was already soaked in the rain too. He called his driver and took Tsukushi to the Domyouji mansion.

* * *

Tsukushi lazily opened her eyes. She realized that she was not in her room. She immediately sat up and looked around. 'This place seems familiar.' she thought. "Domyouji's room.." she whispered. 

"Eh? But why am I here?..."she looked around and realized that there was something on her hand or rather there was someone's hand on her hand.

"Eh?!Domyouji?!?" She yelled than she immediately covered her mouth. "Oops.."

Domyouji was sitting on the side of the bed and was holding her hand while he was sleeping, his head on his other arm. And because of her sudden scream he had woken up from his sleep and stirred a little then lifted his head.

He looked at her through half-eyelids."Oh..you have woken up.." he stated tiredly. And he looks like he is still half asleep and he brought his head back to his arm and resumed his sleeping.

Makino just stared at him with her 'Eh?' look. After 5..4..3..2..1... Domyouji fell off his chair and he quickly lifted his self up and pointed at Tsukushi. "Makino!" his eyes wide now. "You're awake now!!!"

Makino sweat-dropped and had now the 'what the hell?!'-look. "Uh...I know..." she stared at him. Then she looked at her clothes. She was not wearing the ones she wore before she left home. She glared at Domyouji.

And Domyouji glared too. "What the hell were you thinking?!? Why did you let yourself get soak in the rain?!?!" he yelled.

Makino, forgotten what she was about to say to him yelled back. "Well if you weren't late then I wouldn't be waiting in the rain would I?!" And there goes the start of their battle.

"Well any dissect person would have gone to some place for shelter so they wouldn't get sick!" he retorted.

"Huh? Dissect?...Oh! You mean decent,right?..and for your information you did that too, remember? When you first asked me out? huh!" She snapped back. And it seems that she had won this battle for Tsukasa couldn't think of a come back.

Tsukasa couldn't answer back because she was right. "Yeah well, whatever! I was just worried about my girlfriend!!" He turned is back and muttered some kind of apology.

Tsukushi grinned. She heard it clearly that he just apologized but she thought of something fun. "Uhmm...What?..Did you just say something Domyouji? Cause I didn't quite hear it...Could you please repeat??"

Domyouji turned around to look at her sharply and went nearer to her. "Are you playing with me?" he said never breaking the eye contact with her.

"I am not. I was just asking what you just said. What's wrong with that?" She answered innocently.

His eyes narrowed at her and stepped closer. He sighed and turned around. "Well, I forgot about it."

"Really? C'mon tell me!" She had her puppy dog eyes.

He sighed heavily. "Oh alright!Isaidiawassorryforbeinglate!!!!!"

"Whoa! Could you slow down a bit!!!"

"I said that I am sorry for being late to our date. You happy now?" he was blushing and tried to look away.

"Uh-huh!" she nodded and grinned. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, Are you feeling better now?" He checked her temperature by putting his own forehead to hers. "Well, it seems that you're fever have gone down now. But why are you red Tsu-ku-shi-chan?" he smirked.

Makino blushed more. Tsukasa pulled away and headed to the door leaving Tsukushi dumbfounded. He stopped before he opened the door. "Since, you're all better now. We should continue our date today, kay?" he said.

Tsukushi could only nod. Tsukasa grinned. "The bathroom's there." he pointed and went out. But his head popped in again. "Oh! And if you're wondering who changed you're clothes, I asked the maid to do it."

Tsukushi looked up. "Oh!"

"Oh! Are you disappointed? Did you want me to do it?" he smirked and closed the door immediately or his face would came in contact with the pillow that Tsukushi threw.

* * *

When Tsukasa closed the door, Nishida came. "Domyouji-san.." 

"Oh! Nishida, could you cancel all my appointments for today? I have a date!" he grinned like a little boy.

Nishida smiled knowingly. "Of course, Ouji-sama." he bowed down.

Tsukasa nodded and left.

* * *

"Hmph! That arrogant jerk!" Tsukushi stomped off of the bed. "I so didn't want him to do that! Pervert!" She shouted. 

She looked around. "Where did he say the bathroom was? Oh there."

She opened the door and she instantly stumbled backwards. "Whoa! What a HUGE bathroom!! This is like as big as my house!" She got up and looked around the huge bathroom.

"Whoa! They have like this in here! And that and that too! Ooo! Hey! I thought I would only see this on TV's!!!!" After she got tired of admiring everything there she got a bath and relaxed. She remembered the look on Tsukasa's face when he apologized, she giggled.

Then she remembered when Tsukasa touched his forehead to hers and how she blushed. She blushed again after remembering that. She sighed. "Why am I still blushing like a little girl? I mean, it's normal right? Right! I mean he's my boyfriend and we ARE engaged for goodness sake!" she lowered herself on the water.

When she got out of the water she wrapped herself with the extra robe in the bathroom. Then she remembered something. "Wait. What will I wear?"

When she opened the door to Tsukasa's room, she was surprised!

* * *

**a/n:** hope you like it!..working on the next chapter...reviews please... 


	2. let's go!

**a/n:** so here's chapter 2!.. hope you enjoy!!.. and again reviews please!!... I wanna thank the oh so kind people who reviewed! even if there's only five of you: but still **THANK YOU!!!!Mercé!Arigato gozaimasu!Salamat!**... really appreciate it!ehehe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hana yori dango.. kay??

* * *

_When she got out of the water she wrapped herself with the extra robe in the bathroom. Then she remembered something. "Wait. What will I wear?"_

_When she opened the door to Tsukasa's room, she was surprised! _

**ooooo**

**Chapter 2**

Her eyes widened. She saw a cute outfit laid down on the bed. And what's more there are piles of them on the bed! She gasped.

"Whoa!" She picked one up. "This is pretty! Oh! And that one too!" She got another one.

"Is these all for me? Am I dreaming?! Where did all of these come from?" While she continued ranting, Tsukasa came and watched her from the door.

"Hey."

Tsukushi stopped dead on her tracks and slowly turned to him still holding the clothes. She smiled innocently. "Hey. Uh.."

Tsukasa, standing there casually all dressed up, grinned. "Hmmm.. I remembered that you don't have close to wear right now so I ordered someone to get me an outfit for you, but I don't know what would you like...so, I bought all of what they have." he said nonchalantly.

Makino's mouth formed an 'o' shape. Then her mouth dropped. "What?! You bought all of these?!...And you just said that like these clothes doesn't cost much.." she muttered the last part to herself. And she realized what she said. "Well for him it doesn't but for me…" she whispered trailing off.

"Did you say something?" he came nearer.

"Oh! No! Me? I didn't say something!" She shook her head and smiled innocently.

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes, then sighed. "Well, Okay. You should pick an outfit now so we could get going already. I'll wait outside, 'kay?"

Tsukushi nodded like a little girl following her parents' order.

Tsukasa thought it was cute. He chuckled. "Okay then." He patted her head then stole a quick peck on her cheeks and left.

Tsukushi touched her cheek where he had kissed her and blushed but immediately gained her consciousness. "Wait! Where are we going?" she asked before he got out.

He turned around and laughed. "Did you forget already? We're going to our date!"

Tsukushi fell on her head. "No Dummy! I know that! I mean, where our date is?"

"Oh! I don't know yet...hmm.. we'll decide later..." he grinned like a little boy and got out.

"Hmmmm...Oh well!" she resumed on her mission on picking her outfit.

* * *

After she picked an outfit she looked at herself in the mirror. She picked a long sleeve with a jacket on and a cute skirt. She decided to wear simple clothes because fancy ones don't suit her. 

"Hey! Where's my necklace?" She looked around the room. "Where did I put it?!" That necklace was important to her- it was the saturn necklace Tsukasa gave her." Where is it?!" she was getting worried.

She searched every corner. She even bumped her head on the table while searching under it. Then she suddenly remembered where she placed it!

She rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the necklace on the counter. She sighed in relief. "I finally found you! I thought I'd lost you! Oh I'm so glad!...but my head hurts! Ow!" she rubbed the swollen part on her head. She wore the necklace and smiled.

She got out of the room only to find Tsukasa leaning on the wall beside the door, eyes closed. "Is he sleeping?" she asked quietly and tip toed to level her head with his.

She leaned closer until their faces were inches apart and looks at him intently.

Then he suddenly opens his eyes. "Gah!" Tsukushi stumbled backwards and fell on her butt.

Tsukasa rolled in laughter. Tsukushi pouted. "You're so baaad!!!!"

"I got you there, did'nt I?!hahaha."

Tsukushi glared and stood up. "I hate you!" She turned her back on him and crossed her arms on her chest.

Tsukasa stopped laughing and came nearer to her. "Hey, Makino." he tapped her shoulder and she turned her head only to get tricked by him again her cheek hit his pointed finger.

(**a/n:** you know.. the prank that yankumi did to shin.. if you watch Gokusen.. you'll know it..)

He laughed again.

"Why You-!" Tsukushi started chasing Tsukasa all over the mansion and it seems that they were enjoying themselves they didn't know that the maids and other people in the house were watching them.

Nishida smiled at watching them.

It was now Tsukasa chasing Tsukushi, because Tsukushi pinched his cheeks really hard it turned red.

"Nooo!!! Hahaha I didn't mean it! Promise!" Tsukushi yelled then giggled and continued running for her life.

"Oh really?" Tsukasa said sarcastically. And put a grim expression scaring Tsukushi. "I'll get you!!!" he caught her and started tickling her.

"Eek! Nooo! Hahaha.Stop- haha- it!" she laughed uncontrollably.

Nishida cleared his throat and they both stopped at their tracks and slowly looked up at Nishida's smiling face.

They both immediately stood up and straightened their clothes while blushing. They laughed nervously and scratched the backs of their heads, embarrassed.

"O-oh! L-l-look at the t-time!" Tsukasa said all jumpy and still blushing. "W-w-we better get going, right, Makino?" and headed to the door.

"Oh? Oh! R-r-right!" she too was jumpy and blushing. "See you!" she bowed to Nishida and followed Tsukasa outside the mansion.

When both are already out, the maids let out the giggles that they were holding awhile ago when they were watching the two.

Tsukushi rushed quickly outside and didn't notice Tsukasa was in front of her so she bumped into him and they fell on their butts. Well Tsukasa fell on his butt and Tsukushi landed on top of him. (**a/n:** ow,…poor Tsukasa-kun!..)

"Ow!"

"Oops!...Sorry!" Tsukushi grinned and showed him a peace sign. She stood up and after helped Tsukasa stand up too.

Tsukasa glared at her while she smiled sweetly at him. He sighed heavily. "So…where do you wanna go first?"

"Oh, uhmmm…." She put her finger under her chin as if thinking but heard something grumbling. She blushed.

Tsukasa chuckled. "I guess we better eat first." He smiled and held out his hand to her..

Tsukushi nodded and blushed even more. Then took his hand.

* * *

"Oh! We're eating at the f4 lounge! I miss that place! And I wanna see f3 again!" she said excitedly like a little girl. 

Tsukasa smirked and led her up the lounge. "Will you keep quiet! "

But when they reached there the f3 was not there. "Eh? They're not here!" Tsukushi ran up and looked around.

"Huh? Where are they?" Tsukasa came up beside her and also looked around for them. "Hey there's a note here." He went to the table and read.

_Went out to accompany Shizuka in shopping._

_Just call me if you need me._

_-Rui_

"Aw.. That's too bad…" Tsukushi sighed. " Oh! There's another letter."

_Had a date with Yuki-chan…_

_Don't call me or disturb me.._

_-Soujiroh_

"What? With Yuki-chan!" She yelled.

"Hey! Don't scream, woman!" he scolded. "There's another one from Akira." He showed her and read it.

_Helping Okami-san in the shop cause Yuki-chan had a date with Soujiroh._

_Please call me and help me!!!..._

_-Akira_

"Aw. Poor Akira-kun." Tsukushi laughed and sat on the chair.

"What's going on between those two?" Tsukasa followed and sat beside her.

"You mean Soujiroh-kun and Yuki-chan?"

"No, Akira and your shop lady."

Tsukushi shivered at the thought. "Don't wanna think about it."

"Yeah guess we better not." He agreed nodding his head. " Well, we better eat." He said and picked his fork.

"Yeah--wait! When did all of these food got here without me noticing it?!?!" she asked surprise at the huge amount of food in front of her.

Tsukasa shrugged. " I guess you're just really dense to notice it was there." he chuckled.

"I am no—oomph! Hey!" Tsukasa popped a food in her mouth cause she was starting to rant again.

"Ooh! This is delicious!!!" she squealed and picked up her fork and started eating.

Tsukasa just smiled as he watched her admire more of the food. "Here eat more!" he put more food on her plate.

"I really will!" she started chewing. "Hey this is good too! Try it!" she pinned the food and put it in his mouth.

"hmmm…It's okay…"

"What? That was just 'okay' for you?"

"Yup." He answered nonchalantly. "The one I wanna try is the nabe at your house that you were telling me. You promised me right?!" he said eagerly.

Tsukushi was surprised that he still remembered that. She smiled. "Alright. I'll try to call mama and papa later!" she grinned.

"Great! I want little bro to be there too! Got it?" he said happily.

Tsukushi smiled and nodded and resumed eating. 'Aw…he's like a little boy!' she thought. "Hey this one's good too!." she exclaimed and fed him more. Taking turns in feeding the other like real couple.

* * *

After they ate, they started their date they went to the mall first and started goofing around like kids, playing with the toys. Tsukushi saw a really cute stuffed toy dog. She ordered Tsukasa to buy her one but he refused but in the end bought it. She said she'd call it Tsukasa. 

Then they used the picture-taking machine. (**a/n:** don't know what's it called..hehe) . And when they got the picture they were rolling in laughter. They made different funny poses. The first one was them sticking out their tongue cutely, then Tsukushi pinching Tsukasa's cheeks and playing with his face, then Tsukasa glaring at her for what she did and her making a peace sign, Tsukasa coming near her with a scary expression and her backing away looking scared, then Tsukasa kissing her on the cheeks and she had a shocked face at what he did with her mouth in 'o' shape.

"hahaha! That was fun!" Tsukasa said laughing loudly, still looking at their pictures. "I like this one the best!" he said pointing to the one where he kissed her and her face was funny.

"hahaha- wait! What? That pose was not good! I look bad there!" she whined.

Tsukasa put an arm around her shoulder. "You just don't like it 'cause you're face was funny! hahaha."

"I do not! Right, Tsukasa-kun?" she asked the stuff dog.

"Hey! I told you to not call it by my name! My name is for me only!" he complained.

Tsukushi stuck out her tongue. "No way!hahaha.So where will we go next?" she asked.

He sighed."Hmmm…Don't know… Where would you wanna go?"

"Oh! I know where! It'll be fun there!"she said and dragged Tsukasa with her.

* * *

**a/n:**ahmm …so there's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! what do you think they'll do for their next date??..any comments and/or suggestions pipol??...ehehe myt give me some ideas!!ahihihi...tnx... 


	3. where are we going?

**AN: **Okay this chapter is a bit short sorry!!!...i'll try to make the next one longer!!!...so here's chapter 3!...

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Hanadan but would really love to…ehehe

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"C'mon! Can't you walk faster? We might miss it!" Tsukushi shouted as she dragged Tsukasa.

"Why do we have to ride that long big vehicle with so many people, when we could ride my limo!" Tsukasa complained while being dragged to the bus stop.

"It's called a bus, okay?" she exclaimed and turned to him. "And we're riding it whether you like it or not!" she declared and headed to the bus stop, with him of course.

Tsukasa looked at her back helplessly and sighed. "Alright, alright!" he stomped his feet like a child. Tsukushi turned to him.

He pointed a finger at her. "But where you're taking me better be good, uh?" he threatened her.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed and waved him off. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand.

Tsukasa nodded and agreed to ride the bus.

* * *

Tsukushi sighed heavily and frowned. "I guess we just have to….uh….stand." She scratched the back of her head and forced a smile. "Gomen." She bowed. 

"Tch. Told you we should've just used my limo." He hissed while looking around the bus.

They were standing in the bus cause when they went in all the seats were already taken.

"Gomen." She bowed again.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off, feeling uncomfortable when she apologizes to him cause they always fight.

"I th---oh!" someone bumped on her back when the bus stopped for a while. She almost hit her head on the post if Tsukasa hadn't held her back.

"Hey! You okay?" Tsukasa asked. "What the---Hey!" he yelled at the one who bumped into her.

"Hey, hey! It's okay." Tsukushi prevented him from another fight and held him back. She turned around to tell the one who bumped her that it's okay and she saw that it was a girl.

"Oh! Gomen." the girl cut her off, she looks about the same age as them or a bit older. She bowed to Tsukushi. "I was looking for someone outside and I accidentally lost hold of the post when the bus stopped suddenly. Sorry again for being careless." She bowed again and scratched the back of her head. "Ehehe."

"Oh, no! It's okay! I'm not hurt!" Tsukushi waved her hand in front of her and grinned at the girl.

The girl nodded and smiled. She looked outside and narrowed her eyes. "Oh! I gotta get down now, I'm kinda in a hurry. See yah!" she closed her bag and rushed out the bus.

"Okay. Jan ne!" Tsukushi waved at her and faced Tsukasa. "Hm, Wonder what she saw?" she said and tiptoed to look to the window behind him.

Tsukasa just shrugged and also looked. "Don't know."

"Mayb---Oooomph!" someone bumped into her again but unfortunately, _or maybe_ fortunately, this time she slammed into Tsukasa's chest. She instantly straightened herself. And Tsukasa immediately released her.

"Will you hold the post so you won't fall down again?!" Tsukasa scolded her trying to change the mood.

"I am holding it! Can't you see?!" she showed him. "And I didn't fall! I slammed into you!" she added.

"Tch." He just ignored her and wrapped an arm around her.

Tsukushi was surprised and looked at him. "W-w-what?" Tsukushi asked.

Tsukasa looked at her arrogantly. "I'm just protecting you from the _bumpers_." He stated childishly and grinned.

'Uh…_bumpers_?' she thought with a confused face. Tsukushi just rolled her eyes on this.

* * *

"Yey! C'mon, Domyouji! Push me more!!" Tsukushi exclaimed as she was sitting on the swing with Tsukasa pushing her. 

Tsukasa sighed tiredly. He glared at her. "This is what you call _fun_? When do I feel the fun, huh?! I'm just tired?!" he complained and stopped pushing her. He slumped down on the ground and scowling like a kid.

"Sheesh." Tsukushi stood up and slouched beside. "Okay! What do you want?" she asked him.

Tsukasa ignored her and turned his head away.

Tsukushi sighed. _'You're such a kid.'_ She thought. "C'mon! What do you want to do!" she started shaking him.

He turned to her and grinned widely.

Tsukushi looked at him strangely_. 'Just what is he up to?'_ she thought.

* * *

"Hahaha! Wee! C'mon Makino! Push me more!" Tsukasa exclaimed as Tsukushi pushed him again. 

_He turned to her and grinned widely._

_Tsukushi looked at him strangely. 'Just what is he up to?' she thought._

"_I want to ride the swing!" he exclaimed_ _with a big smile._

Tsukushi scowled. "You just wanted to ride the swing yourself." She muttered while pushing him.

"Oi! Makino! Don't stop now! Push me harder!" Tsukasa shouted eagerly.

Tsukushi glared at his back and suddenly thought of something. "Hmmm… Push you harder, eh?.. Alright you said it!!" she muttered.

She gathered up all her strength pushed Tsukasa really hard.

Tsukasa started feeling ill and tried to get down but Tsukushi was pushing him really high up. "O-o-oi! M-makino! You could stop now! I want to get down now!" he shouted feeling afraid.

"What? But I'm having so much fun in pushing you!" Tsukushi smiled evilly.

"Well, Stop now okay!"

But Tsukushi won't stop so he was forced to jump off the swing, hitting his head on the ground in the process.

Tsukushi looked at him surprised and after a while started laughing.

Tsukasa rubbed his head and glared at her. "hahaha funny!" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah you think so too?! Hahahha" she laughed.

Tsukasa scowled at her. "Alright I don't want here anymore, let's go walk to somewhere else!" he demanded and dragged her with him.

"Huh? Where will we go now?" she focused at Tsukasa back that's why she didn't notice the kid that was about to hit her and-

_**BANG!**_

They fell off together.

"Ouch! What's with people bumping me today?!" she muttered angrily.

"Sorry." The boy said and quickly ran off.

"You okay?" Tsukasa helped her up.

"Yeah, I just-" she felt for her necklace but it was not there. "Huh? Where's my necklace?"

She looked around in the ground. Then realizations struck her.

_The boy bumped into her and they both fell off together._

"The boy!" she quickly turned around.

The boy also turned to look at her and heard her scream as she saw that he was holding her necklace in his hand.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!" she pointed as she immediately chased him.

The boy's eyes widened as he ran for his life as he saw her approach him.

And she was gone in a _poof!_ ,leaving a dumbfounded Tsukasa.

It took him a minute before regaining his composure. "Huh? Wait! Oi, Makino!" he shouted as he ran after her.

"You!!!!!-breath- Stop right now! Or you'll-breath- be dead!!!-breath-" she yelled tiredly as she continued chasing the boy.

The boy kept on running and turned in the corner.

Tsukushi sighed furiously and also turned the corner only to see that the boy was gone.

"Huh?!" she wondered out loud.

* * *

AN: Okay that ends here...how was it??… Tnx for the reviewers of my past chapters by the way….muwaaah! 


End file.
